Dawn (Pokemon)
Dawn is a Pokemon Coordinator and Piplup's trainer. Dawn is one of The4everreival's favorite characters in the Pokemon Anime and when it comes to female companions and shipping, Dawn is his favorite to ship with Ash. She is voiced by Emily Bauer. Character Dawn is notable for her confidence, since she almost always tries to look towards the future rather than dwell on her mistakes. In stark contrast to May's inexperience and self-doubt at the start of the Advanced Generation series, Dawn was overly confident and assured in her own strength at the beginning of her journey. Because of this, she became emotional after she was eliminated from Pokémon Contests, and often cried after losing. After failing to pass the Performance Stage two times in a row, Dawn became depressed. In Tanks for the Memories!, Dawn remembered these failures and had to excuse herself so she could cry. These behaviors were completely opposite those she had exhibited at the beginning of her journey, something Ash and Brock took notice of. Their encouragement was not enough to renew her psyche though, and it was not until she defeated May to win the Wallace Cup that she truly regained her confidence and focus. After this point, Dawn took on a more positive and determined personality. In addition, she became more mature. Instead of reverting to her old headstrong and confident attitude, she became more aware of her faults and how she could work to overcome them. In the Japanese version, Dawn's catchphrase is, "Daijōbu!" Although not consistently translated in the English dub at first, she began to regularly use "No need to worry!". Dawn has a best friend-like relationship with Ash, and they often shared a high five when one of them accomplished something. A key example of Dawn's growth and maturity occurred in Trials and Adulations!, in which she was separated from Ash and Brock and her Mamoswine's leg was badly injured. Instead of panicking or trying to force Mamoswine to continue walking, Dawn thought back to lessons Brock had given her about Pokémon care. She recalled that the sap of a plant could help soothe pain and called upon her Pokémon to search for it. Dawn applied the sap, wrapped the wound, formed a bed of leaves for Mamoswine, and gathered food and Berries for it to eat. Dawn was ultimately rewarded, and this episode gained her Mamoswine's respect and loyalty. Dawn's actions go deeper than that though, they are evidence of her growth as a Trainer and person. Over the course of her journey in Sinnoh, Dawn was able to come up with various combinations to show up her Pokémon's looks and strength. This began with something as simple as making her Piplup's beak grow longer when using Peck, a technique she used even until the end of the Grand Festival. She later followed with simple spinning, which her Piplup and Buneary first practiced for a while in Oreburgh City. The spinning move was adapted by Ash in his first Gymbattle in Sinnoh. Later on, Dawn began experimenting with more complex combinations, such as Flame Ice and Ice Chandelier. After a lot of practice, Dawn's Pokémon were able to master these combinations in battle. Coincidentally, both of these moves were used to defeat Ursula. Originally, Dawn had great concern about her appearance and would not show herself to Ash or Brock until she felt that her appearance was acceptable. In fact, Dawn often slept in a tent while Ash and Brock slept outside. However, after Tears for Fears!, Dawn began to sleep outside as well and was less concerned with her appearance in front of Ash and Brock. This may have been an indicator that she had become more focused as a Trainer and Coordinator, paying more attention to her Pokémon and less attention to her looks. Even so, whenever Dawn knew she was going to be on camera, she would pause to brush her hair, such as in Last Call - First Round! when Rhonda wanted to interview her for her broadcast of the Grand Festival. Dawn also has an interest in fashion and often reads the Poké Chic magazine. In The Bells Are Singing!, Dawn revealed that she was the one to design Buneary's vest, but also admitted that her mother was the one to sew it. In Arriving in Style!, she demonstrated her talent for designing again, sketching many different outfits for the Hearthome Collection. Though she was initially unsure about her creations, she set her mind on designing simple dresses and accessories after realizing the actual role of a Pokémon Stylist. For that, she was praised by Hermione, who said Dawn has the true spirit of a Stylist. Team Free Will Storyline Blackpool Future Warfare Dawn returns and helps out Castiel, Slade and Bender out once again alongside their new friends. Return of The Weirdmageddon Cult Dawn is contacted by Lydia and Castiel to join up with them to combat Toffee and Bill Cipher who have returned and their newly formed cult. Ultimate Story Dawn has been part of the Ultimate Story since around the events of Ultimate Story 2. She is one of Ash's best friends, making her immediate friends with the Starfox team. She's a vital ally in the Fairies of Kalos and is very friendly with Link and Zelda as well as one of their closest friends. Gallery 1afc726e30f839b930abc7c60030739afb3fcf6c_hq.jpg 2c7ebd24e398e92e5136d078e7032e8f.jpg dawn comforts piplup.jpg 069.jpg 180px-Dawn1.png 84ccb68f.png~c200.png 180px-ContestDawn.png 220px-Dawn_Contest_debut.png 220px-Dawn_DP077_contest.png 220px-Dawn_tiara.png 250px-Salvia_disguised_as_Dawn.png 0307d701b743f604a55851b4c0a87ae44bf41473_hq.gif 00999.jpg~c200.jpg 4232.jpg 991163_1333460097101_full.png 2624809-dawn.jpg_480_480_0_64000_0_1_0.jpg 3526841_640px.jpg 34074367526_737d6f4051_b.jpg 1399756436596.png 12278768940061.png 12817520040066.jpg 12817525890087.jpg ac5cf76e.png~c200.png ae4358728614854c4d9d2970bc0626b5--dawn-pokemon.jpg AtGC.gif banner_3433.jpg CharmingRelievedAmericanrobin-max-1mb.gif ComplexUnrealisticGreendarnerdragonfly-max-1mb.gif dawn--3.2.jpg Dawn_Daybreak_Contest_outfit.png dawn-contest1.jpg Dawn-Hikari-dawn-pokemon-40252691-512-384.jpg Dawn-Hikari-pokemon-dawn-hikari-40250904-1280-720.jpg dawnJugglesBall.png dawn-pokemon.jpg dawn-pokemon-8.56.jpg Dawn-pokemon-17657918-800-600.jpg dawn-pokemon-arceus-and-the-jewel-of-life-25.2.jpg dawn-pokemon-the-rise-of-darkrai-7.7.jpg dawn-pokemon-zoroark-master-of-illusions-4.37.jpg df0a918add5e64664335c2529b97ed11f528666a_00.gif diamond_tv0117.jpg~c200.jpg DP108.jpg FakeTediousCaiman-small.gif dawn hmm aah.gif dawn and pokemon cheer.gif Hikari194.jpg dawn huuh.jpg dawn with pokeball.jpg hqdefaultt.jpg IckyQuickBrahmancow-small.gif dawn wow.jpg pokemon_yes_in_dee_dee_its_dawn.png Pokémon-Dawn-and-her-Buneary-in-the-Hearthome-Collectioin.jpg Q13R.gif QGCw7XT.gif screenshot-6_23_2012-3_57_09-pm.png season10_ep11_ss01.jpg season12_ep20_ss01.jpg season12_ep29_ss01.jpg stopped08.jpg tumblr_m162thKlHy1qd87hlo1_500.gif tumblr_nsh44fP9vA1snc7jco1_400.gif tumblr_o37zpauVH81scndn6o1_500.gif tumblr_ogn1gaEwdi1v6bs4yo1_250.gif tumblr_os7ynhZA1R1tx32tto7_250.png tumblr_ouog5jfMlr1w1pnhgo1_500.png tumblr_ouog5jfMlr1w1pnhgo2_500.png tumblr_ouog5jfMlr1w1pnhgo3_500.png.jpg vlcsnap-2017-06-27-12h43m00s259.png Category:Characters Category:Pokemon trainers Category:Characters hailing from the Pokemon Universe Category:Girly Girl Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Girly Bruiser Category:The Anime Empire Category:Gloved Characters Category:Team Free Will Members Category:Team heroes Category:Characters loved by The4everreival Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502 Category:Blue Haired Characters Category:The Star Alliance's Allies Category:The B Team`s allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:Enemies of Cesare Borgia Category:Enemies of The Darkness Syndicate Category:Enemies of the Earth Empire Category:Returning Characters in Future Warfare Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Megumi Toyoguchi Category:Characters favorite by TheBrideKing Category:Character in Protectors of the Multi-Universe Category:Characters The4everreival Loves the Most Category:Characters in LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Category:Team Free Will Members Appearing in LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Ash and Dawn Category:Love Interests of Ash Category:Girlfriends Category:Characters that hail from the Nintendo Universe Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Ash Ketchum's Friends Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Animated characters Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Alliance of Heroes Category:Characters favorite by Darthnecrozma666 Category:Characters in Return of The Weirdmageddon Cult Category:Heroes in Return of The Weirdmageddon Cult Category:Fashion Lover Category:Characters in the Ultimate Story Category:Supporting Characters Category:Heroes in the Ultimate Story